csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Talk pages
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- A talk page is a discussion page that you can find attached to some articles and userpages. Talk pages are an older form of (for articles) and (for userpages), and they exist for communicating with other users and discussing how to improve a wiki. How to leave a message Article talk page To get to an article talk page from the article, click the "Talk" icon next to the "Edit" button at the top of the page. To leave an article talk page message, follow these steps: *Click "Add topic" to create a new discussion area. *Enter your message in the editor window. At the end of your message, type four tildes. This will generate a signature with your name when you hit Publish. *Enter the title of your message in the "Subject/headline" text field near the Publish button. *If needed, it can be helpful to click the Preview button to check your work. *Click Publish. *To respond to a talk page message, simply edit that section of the talk page, and indent your reply. You can indent by putting a colon (":") or bullet ("*") at the front of each line. Be sure to sign your response with ~~~~. *Article talk pages are often a place to resolve disagreements about an article, so remember to be friendly and civil in all of your interactions there. User talk page To get to a user talk page from a user profile, click the "Talk page" tab. To leave a message on the talk page, follow these steps: *Click the "Leave message" button at the top of the talk page. *Enter your message in the editor window. At the end of your message, type four tildes ("~~~~"). This will generate a signature with your name when you hit Publish. *Enter the title of your message in the "Subject/headline" text field near the Publish button. *If needed, it can be helpful to click the Preview button to check your work. *Click Publish. *To respond to a talk page message, simply edit that section of the talk page, and indent your reply. You can indent by putting a colon (":") or bullet ("*") at the front of each line. Be sure to sign your response with ~~~~. Updating to Comments and Walls Fandom has developed features that have improved the discussion experience for articles and user profiles. For articles, we have , allowing users and readers to instantly comment on a page and share their thoughts. For user profiles, we have , a far more intuitive discussion experience. Walls, for example, are threaded, so they keep discussion in one place. They also notify all participants when there are updates to a specific conversation, and can allow anyone to a conversation for updates. We encourage communities to use these features for easier commenting. If they are not already enabled on your wiki, you (or an administrator) can enable them in . Archiving talk pages Archives of talk pages are made when a talk page becomes too long for either the user to easily find a past conversation or for one's web browser to render the talk page in a timely manner. An archive is simply a subpage of the user talk page where old conversations are stored (e.g. User talk:Foo/Archive). To create an archive, simply cut (Ctrl + X) all the old conversations from your talk page from the beginning to the end of it. Then, create a new page in your user talk space (User talk:Foo/Archive 1) and paste (Ctrl + V) the old conversations there. If you already have one archive, create a second archive page (e.g. User talk:Foo/Archive 2) to avoid having the same issues that cause you to create an archive in the first place affect the archive page itself. You may also consider using the for auto-archiving the pages. When archiving old discussions, it is customary to leave current, ongoing discussions on the existing Talk page. In some cases, a header text is also preserved. Also, it is good to leave a link near the top of your talk page to the archive so users can easily find previous discussions. It is recommended that you do not attempt to archive another user's talk page. These are not subject to the recommendations on this page, and each user may choose alternate means of archiving their own talk page, including choosing not to archive at all, but to instead remove old messages. Although, since those messages are other users' contributions, this is generally rude to do and in bad taste, with archival being more polite and considerate of what others say. When archiving your talk page by moving it, be aware that this causes the newly-created archive to be added to the watchlist of any user who was previously watching your talk page. This could be annoying for people who have no desire to watch your talk archives. See also * * * * * Further help and feedback Talk pages